blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
The Source of All Evil
The Source of All Evil is the title given to the most powerful demon and ruler of the Underworld. The Source itself is an essence of pure evil, which possesses and merges with a new host each time it is vanquished. However, the vast majority of demons is unaware of this truth, believing that each Source is a new demon risen to power. The Evil Essence The Source is an evil essence which possessed the bodies of numerous demons over the centuries. When the demon body is vanquished, the essence is transferred into another evil entity. This means that every known Source was in fact the same spirit/demon, while demons in general believe that a new Source has risen. The essence will take a new host and merge with that host's own spirit, taking over their personality and consuming their own consciousness. The essence can also be reborn in beings who are related to its hosts by blood or those who are in possession of its powers. The essence of the Source lies within its powers. When Cole Turner gained the powers of the Source through The Hollow, the essence began to merge with him until they were the same. By merging with Cole, the Source began to share his love for Phoebe Halliwell. Once Cole was vanquished, the essence went into their unborn son and used his powers to take control of Phoebe until the child was transferred to The Seer. When the Seer was vanquished, the essence supposedly became disembodied. In actuality, the son survived the vanquish due to imbalance between Good and Evil; and was transported into the womb of Jenny Gordon, where he still carried the essence. Background The Source of All Evil is the ruler of The Underworld and must be coronated by a Dark Priest in a dark ritual, involving a Grimoire. Many demons seek to claim the title of the Source. The most prominent Source of All Evil was the demon known as the half-faced Source, who had been in power for centuries. His face was mutilated from his battles during his rise to power and only a few demons had ever seen his face. This Source was the ruler of the Underworld for centuries and defeated all opposition until he was vanquished by The Charmed Ones. Powers and Abilities As the ruler of the Underworld and all evil, The Source is one of the most powerful magical beings, and one of the Charmed Ones' greatest enemies. He has displayed a multitude of powers, more than any other demon. Notable instances of his great powers are when he delayed Cole's death so that Phoebe could see him die, and by blocking Phoebe's premonitions about Cole for months. He is extremely difficult to truly vanquish due his existence as an essence of evil, even surviving being destroyed by the Power of Three on more than one occasion. Aside from his powers, the Source is an intelligent and cunning demon, having ruled the Underworld for centuries and dealing with all kinds of threats and concealing his true nature to other demons. He also has an understanding of the human nature and has exploited the sisters' bonds, their desires on a peaceful life and their calling to protect the innocents to his advantage on more than one occasion. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. When Cole was the Source, he cast a curse on a facial cream so that Phoebe would have an allergic reaction. The curse also tampered with the effects of a vanishing spell, causing Phoebe to become invisible. * Potion Making: The ability to brew magical potions. As the new essence host, Colvin, is part-witch, the Source currently possesses this basic ability. * Scrying: The ability to scry for lost objects or beings through the use of a scrying crystal and a map. As the new essence host, Colvin, is part-witch, the Source currently possesses this basic ability. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. As the new essence host, Colvin, is part-witch, the Source currently possesses this basic ability. Active Powers * Conjuration: The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. As Cole, the Source once conjured an entire dinner table for him and Phoebe. * Electrokinesis: 'The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. Used when possessing Shane. * 'Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. * Energy Beam: The power to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually through the hands, at an intended target. * Energy Blast: The ability to shoot an incredibly powerful blast of pure energy, hitting a target with great force. Used when possessing Shane, through his eyes. * Flaming: The ability to teleport through flames. * Fireballs: The ability to throw spheres of fire. The Fire Balls used by the Source had a distinct upper-level appearance, manifesting as swirling metallic rings engulfed in flames. * Force Fields: The ability to generate protective force fields. The Source possessed the ability to cast an invisible force field around himself, which would manifest itself in a flash of flames and violently repel those who came in contact with it. * Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. * Invisibility: The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. The Source used this power while posing as a Chameleon Demon and followed Piper through an alley. * Mind Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the minds of others. The Source once used this power to enter and manipulate the mind of Piper Halliwell to make her think magic wasn't real. ** Suggestion: The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to others, implanting suggestions and thoughts to unknowing victims. Used when possessing Shane. * Portal Creation: The ability to create portals to other locations or planes. The Source once opened a portal through which he vanquished the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He also created a portal which would suck the losers of the wrestling ring of Kellman's Academy to Purgatory. * Apportation: The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. As Cole, the Source used this ability multiple times to remove the evidences of his interactions with Demons. * Possession: The ability to possess and control the body of other being by entering it. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. * Rising: The ability to magically defy gravity and rise immediately upright when falling or after a fall. * Shapeshifting: The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another. * Summoning: The ability to summon someone into the user's vicinity. * Banishing: The ability to cast one out and forbid their return. * Hyper Speed: The ability to move at supernatural speeds. * Super Strength: Magically augmented physical strength. * Thermokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate heat. As Cole, he used this power to rapidly heat up and vaporize a Harpy's cut-off hand. * Technopathy: The ability to control and manipulate all forms of technology. As Cole he triggered a smoke alarm, a toaster and to cause his phone to ring. * Telepathy: The ability to hear and broadcast one's thoughts and those of others. * Transformation: The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. As Cole, the Source once used this power to turn the Seer into a man to avoid detection. He also used it to enlarge Phoebe's wedding dress and to change the name on the card attached to it. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. * Crushing: The ability to surround an objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. * Sleep Induction: The power to put someone to sleep on command. Other Powers * Adjusting: The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory molecular-based powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. The Source was able to reconstitute himself after being blown up by Molecular Combustion. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. * Soul Containment: The ability to contain souls of the dead in physical vessels. Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point they stop. Briefly possessed this power via the Hollow. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules until they burst, causing explosions. Briefly possessed this power via the Hollow. * Orbing: The ability to teleport using orbs of light. Briefly possessed this power via the Hollow. * Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to teleport objects, using orbs of light. Briefly possessed this power via the Hollow. * Touch of Death: The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate. This power was given by the demon, Laarius, in return for help in locating Steven Tyler, the Clef of Knowledge. Known Sources * Half-Faced Source (?-2002; defeated by the Charmed Ones) * Cole Turner (2002; defeated by the Charmed Ones *The Seer (2002, briefly; defeated by the Charmed Ones) *Colvin Turner-Gordon (currently; supposedly vanquished in 2002, but survived) Appendices : (Book of Shadows text:) The Source of All Evil : The ruler of the Underworld, The Source of All Evil is the most powerful demon in existence. The Charmed Ones first encountered the Source in the body of a demon bearing the scars of an ancient battle, but the Evil essence has possessed the bodies of numerous demons over the centuries. The Charmed Ones succeeded in vanquishing that initial demon body, but its essence was transferred into other evil entities before being banished to the Wasteland. The Source returned, briefly, three years later in his earlier, scarred demon form that was ultimately vanquished. Vanquish Spells To Call Upon Our Ancestors : Prudence, Penelope : Patricia, Melinda... : Astrid, Helena : Laura and Grace : Halliwell Witches : Stand strong beside us : Vanquish this evil : from time and space Notes * The Source was responsible for incarcerating the powerful demon Zankou, Juno and the Tall Man. He is also responsible for banishing numerous beings from the Underworld, such as vampires and the demon Kurzon, and the near extinction of Wizards. * Hecate is said to be the Queen of the Underworld, though it is unknown if she was connected to the Source. * It is mentioned that only upper-level demons and the Charmed Ones have seen his face. * The half-faced Source was said to have been the Source for thousands of years, though a Dark Priest once said that it only had been five hundred years. * The Source is known to have black blood. * The Source was aware of the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, but did not live to see Wyatt come to be until this brief resurrection in late 2005. * The Source possessed a sword, which he only used twice: first time when he stabbed Cole Turner and the second time when Cole/The Source summoned that sword to fight against the unnamed wizard. * Prudence Halliwell is the only Charmed One to have never met the Source. She was killed, at the hands of the assassin Shax, before the Source met the Charmed Ones. * The Avatars seem to have been comparable in power to the Source, as in 2004, around the time of the Avatars' 21st-century rise, an Elder told Leo Wyatt that they had sensed a power like no other since the Source was alive. * He shares similarities to The Master from Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Both are the leader of the predominant evil race, known only by their title, the first Big Bads in their series (and the first Big Bads to die), and they even look similar. However, while the Source was briefly revived, the Master was not, despite vampires' attempts to do so. In season eight of Buffy, however, the Master was resurrected by the Seed of Wonder, though he was later killed by a possessed angel. * In 2015, Colvin Turner-Gordon (the Twice-Cursed Child) took the Source's throne. This can be seen as a nod to the alternate future (where an evil Wyatt Halliwell ruled the Underworld and San Francisco) that was erased when Chris Halliwell time-traveled to change history. Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed Child and was in power in said future whereas Colvin is the Twice-Cursed child and in power currently. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Evil Beings Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level